


악마의 구두와 천사의 맨발

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 비공식 루트가 만들어지게 된 배경





	악마의 구두와 천사의 맨발

“난장판이군.” 처음 현장에 도착했을 때 베엘제붑의 반응은 매우 무미건조 했다.

악마들이란 성수를 제외하면 소멸하는 법이 없었다. 육체를 잃어도 존재자체는 불멸한다. 그러니까 그들에게 훼손당한다는 건 매우 무의미했다. 고통을 느끼긴 해도 악마들에게 고통은, 그래, 오히려 즐거움이었다. 물론 고통을 준다는 전제하에 말이다. 그러니 사지가 잘린 채 바닥에 누워있는 악마들은 자신들의 상황이 즐겁지만은 않았다.

베엘제붑은 절단 된 악마들의 육체 사이로 발을 내딛었다. 오래된 구두 밑창이 악마들의 피로 조금씩 녹아내렸지만 베엘제붑은 개의치 않았다. 베엘제붑의 모든 신경은 오직 피웅덩이 위에 서 있는 천사에게 쏠려있었다.

미카엘의 정장은 아주 일부분을 제외하고는 그것이 원래는 흰색이라는 걸 알아보지 못 할 만큼 악마들의 피로 검붉게 물들어 있었다. 그리고 피웅덩이 위에 굳건하게 버티고 있는 두 발, 그 두 발은 베엘제붑의 구두 밑창이 그러하듯 악마들의 피로 구두가 다 녹아내렸는지 맨 살을 훤히 드러내고 있었다. 분명 제 몸에 걸친 옷과 달리 구두는 인간들이 만든 수제품을 신었을 것이다. 악마들의 피는 결코 천상의 것을 더럽힐 수 없으니 말이다.

“도대체 무슨 짓을 한 거지? 미카엘.” 미카엘 앞에 멈춰서며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“이건 협정 위반이야. 아마겟돈을 제외하면 서로를 공격하지 않기로 했잖아.”

미카엘은 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어 올릴 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 피로 엉킨 머리카락들은 평소의 단정한 모습을 잃고 미카엘의 금빛 뺨에 멋대로 들러붙었다.

“우리가 맺은 협정은 공격하지 않는다가 아니야.” 베엘제붑의 인내심이 바닥나기 직전 미카엘이 말했다.

“소멸시키지 않는다지. 그러니 문제 될 거 없어.”

“맞는 말이야.” 베엘제붑이 말했다. “그래도 정도가 심했어.”

“악마에게 정도라는 게 있는 줄 몰랐네.”

베엘제붑은 천사들의 빈정거림에 익숙했지만, 미카엘의 빈정거림은 매우 낯설게 느껴졌다. 베엘제붑이 기억하는 한 미카엘은 감정을 드러내는 법이 없었다.

“이 녀석들이 내 일을 방해했어.” 미카엘이 조금 몸을 틀자 발등을 덮은 피웅덩이에서 연기가 피어올랐다.

“천국에 올 영혼을 타락시키려 했지. 그래서 개입한 것뿐이야.”

“양쪽 다 자기들이 할 일을 했을 뿐이군.” 

미카엘은 고개를 숙였다. 자신의 행동이 다소 과했다는 건 미카엘도 알고 있었다. 지금 바닥에 쓰러져있는 악마들은 굳이 미카엘이 검을 휘두르지 않더라도, 미카엘의 얼굴만 봐도 다음을 기약하며 지옥의 밑바닥으로 돌아갔을 만큼 하찮은 존재들이었다. 하지만 ‘그 전쟁’이 끝나고 몇 천년만에 처음으로 마주친 악마들이 미카엘의 마음에 불을 지폈다. ‘분노’란 미카엘에게 익숙한 감정이 아니었기에 미카엘은 그 감정을 제어할 수가 없었다. 미카엘은 그 사실에 ‘수치심’을 느꼈다.

베엘제붑은 작게 한숨을 쉬더니 무릎을 굽혀 미카엘의 맨발을 잡았다. 당황한 미카엘이 발을 빼려하자 베엘제붑은 더 세게 미카엘의 발을 잡았다.

“네가 밟고 있어서 내 부하들이 제대로 재생을 못 하고 있잖아.” 그렇게 말하며 베엘제붑은 미카엘의 발을 피가 튀지 않은 바닥으로 옮겼다. 미카엘은 지옥의 2인자가 제 앞에 무릎 꿇고 있다는 것에 정의내리기 힘든 무언가를 느끼며(천사들은 정말이지 이런 쪽에 대해서는 제대로 아는 게 없었다) 다른 발을 뒤로 뺐다.

“우리 이렇게 하자고.” 다시 일어나 미카엘을 올려다보며 베엘제붑이 말했다.

“앞으로 서로 특정한 정보를 공유하지. 네가 하려는 일이 있다면 우리에게 알리는 거야. 물론 우리도 원하는 일을 너에게 알려주지. 그리고 어느 정도, 그래, 양보를 하는 거지. 악마 입에서 양보라는 말이 나오는 게 얼마나 힘든지 네가 아는지 모르겠지만. 난 네가 한 짓에 비해 굉장히 후한 제안을 하는 거야, 미카엘.”

“정보를 공유하자고? 하지만 넌 악마고, 난 천사야.”

“그래. 악마를 믿는 게 쉽지는 않겠지.”

“그런 게 아니고 우리는-” 미카엘은 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. “우리는 적이잖아.”

베엘제붑은 자기가 그걸 모르겠냐는 듯 미간을 찌푸리며 미카엘에게 한 발 더 가까이 다가왔다.

“그래. 우리는 적이야. 그래서 그게 뭐? 아마겟돈이 일어나기 전까지는 서로 죽이지도 못 하는데 그럼 적어도 그 동안은 서로의 업무에 지장은 없게 협력해야 할 거 아니야.”

미카엘은 망설였다. 과연 악마의 제안을 받아들여도 되는 걸까? 어쨌거나 미카엘은 보통의 천사와는 달랐다. 미카엘은 대천사였다. 천사들 중 가장 위에 있는 존재. 적과 내통한다고 볼 수도 있는 제안을 섣불리 받아들일 수는 없었다.

“공식적으로 요청하겠다는 건 아니야, 미카엘. 비공식적으로 서로를 돕자는 거야. 비공식적으로.” 그걸 알아챘는지 베엘제붑은 눈알을 몇 번 굴리더니 손을 내밀었다.

“너도 위에 가서 멍청한 가브리엘에게 잔소리 듣고 싶진 않을 거 아니야? 그러니 서로 악수하고 헤어지자고.”

순간 미카엘의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 기분이 나쁘다거나, 불쾌하다거나, 화가 난다는 류의 일그러짐은 아니었다. 그건 그러니까, 코를 잘못 꿰어 엉킨 목도리를 보는 것에 가까웠다. 베엘제붑은 천사가 저런 표정을 지을 수도 있다는 사실에 속으로 조금 놀랐다. 어쩌면 전능자가 천사들에게 조금 더 다양한 걸 가르쳤을지도 모를 일이었다.

미카엘은 아랫입술을 한 번 핥더니 어색하게 베엘제붑의 손을 잡았다. 베엘제붑은 능숙하게 손을 위아래로 흔든 뒤 팔을 내려놓았다.

“그런데,” 부하들의 조각을 줍는 베엘제붑을 향해 미카엘이 말했다. “어떻게 정보를 공유하지?”

“한 달에 한 번, 지금 이 시간에 여기서 보지.” 부하의 잘린 어깨를 대충 붙이며 베엘제붑이 말했다. “너희는 어떤지 몰라도 우리는 보통 한 달 단위로 일정을 짜거든. 그럼 네가 알아서 거기에 맞추도록 해.”

미카엘은 고개를 끄덕이고는 양손을 깍지 끼며 베엘제붑이 부하들의 육체를 챙기는 모습을 지켜보았다. 베엘제붑은 웬만해선 호의적이지 않은 상대에게 등 뒤를 허락하지 않았지만, 미카엘에게는 별 거부감을 느끼지 않았다. 왜 그런지는 모르겠지만, 일단 그랬다.

“미카엘.” 베엘제붑은 다시 미소 짓기 시작한 미카엘의 얼굴을 보며 이렇게 말했다. “이제 그만 돌아가라. 가서 발이나 씻으라고.”

미카엘은 환하게 웃더니 고개를 끄덕이고는 순식간에 사라졌다. 베엘제붑은 저 천사를 믿어도 되나, 급격한 후회가 몰려왔다. 어쨌거나 미카엘은 천사고 나쁜 짓을 하진 않겠지만, 그렇지만-

“믿지 않는 건 아니지만, 악마는 뭔가를 믿을 수가 없는 법이잖아.”


End file.
